Various braking systems are known and used for stopping vehicles of all types. Among these, disk brakes and drum brakes have been used for many years in automotive vehicles. Drum brakes may be used in certain automotive vehicles because they are relatively inexpensive and facilitate incorporation of a parking brake to the braking system. Drum brakes utilize a drum that is mounted to and rotates with a vehicle wheel, and one or more shoes that are selectively urged into engagement with the brake drum to slow the rotation of the wheel and stop the vehicle.